Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture the kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many instances, it may be desirable to install one or more airflow modifiers on the exterior surface of a rotor blade to modify or adjust the flow of air across the blade surface. For instance, it is known to utilize vortex generators to enhance the flow of air across the exterior surface of a rotor blade, thereby delaying flow separation of the airflow from the blade. In such instances, the vortex generators are typically configured to be installed at specific locations along the exterior surface of the rotor blade. In addition, vortex generators may often be provided with different configurations, with vortex generators of a given configuration being configured to be installed at predetermined locations on the exterior surface of the rotor blade relative to vortex generators of a different configuration. As such, the process of installing the various vortex generators at the intended locations on the exterior surface of a rotor blade may often be quite challenging and time consuming.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for locating airflow modifiers, such as vortex generators, for installation relative to an exterior surface of a wind turbine rotor blade would be welcomed in the technology.